Use cutscenes as fillers - will lower interactions and bore players
Description We, as video game players, love cutscenes. They can really explain every single detail of the story and motivate players to play games the way they are supposed to be played. But a cutscene is just a cutscene, it's not the entire game! We are here because we want to PLAY the game, not WATCH the game. Things are even worse if those cutscenes are boring, which would make players sleep very effectively. Cutscenes are meant to be used to enhance the interactivity between games and players, but using long and tedious cutscenes can just have the exact opposite effect. Sometimes, cutscenes fail to deliver the core message that the game wants them to deliver, which can certainly cause confusion and frustration. Examples Quantum Break This game is the best example for this category, ever. Quantum Break was publicized as an action game with exciting scenarios, but those cutscenes are not exciting enough, at all. Some cutscenes are rather boring and don't really fit the overall atmosphere of the game. What's even worse is, if you are playing the game with a Xbox controller, during some cutscenes the controller will turn off automatically because it thinks that you are done playing the game WHILE you are playing the game! At first I found this to be super hilarious but after reconsidering it, this will actually kill the game because players can easily get bored from a game when there is almost no interaction between the game and players. Not to mention that those cutscenes cannot be skipped. For a more visual delivery of information above, please watch this video Time code: 5:05-6:25. Super Smash Bros. Brawl This clip shows an EPIC encounter between the main antagonists and protagonists that establishes a pivot in gameplay. After Kirby lands a critical strike on Gannondorf's ship, Bowser and Gannondorf must flee to the dark realm of Subspace to escape the inevitable defeat, and the protagonist crew must follow them. This sets the stage for the next series of levels in subspace and provides the player with an epic, come-from behind, feel-good feeling at the same time. Metal Gear Solid 2 I sure think the game is good, story is good, and cut scenes are also pretty good. It’s just ... there are too many cut scenes! Someone said the length of those cut scene is almost as long as the length of the play time of the game.I just skipped these cut scenes and learn the whole story from book later on. I think this design miss the point, lthough all cut scenes are good. . . The Walking Dead: Game series In this series, there are many cut scenes in between the game play. These cut scenes interrupt the seamless experience of the story and hence the player is unable to do anything at the time of cut scene. The player has to wait till the cut scene is over and many times there are choices to be made which also gets confusing whether it is a cut scene or the game is still going on. Thus, it may bore the player and distract them from actual story and core mechanics of the game play.